


Secret Santa #4: John/Dave

by KittysMuse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittysMuse/pseuds/KittysMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last secret santa gift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa #4: John/Dave

You're not quite sure how things turned out this way or why you're not upset about it, to be completely honest with yourself. Dave is curled around your back, nearly flush against you. One of his arms is draped over your side and you can feel the hairs on top of his head tickling the back of your neck. You can also feel his shades sticking you in the back, so you carefully and very slowly turn slightly, lifting them gently from his face--damn, he looks unnaturally adorable and  _attractive_  while he's asleep and sans sunglasses and you  _totally didn't think that_ \--and deposit them on the floor above your head, placing your own glasses by them as an afterthought.

You really don't know how the two of you ended up spooning. You had simply invited Dave over for a movie marathon and to stay the night--you know, what  _best friends_  do--and next thing you know after the both of you passed out on various couches in your living room you are being held from behind by a very fast asleep--and apparently comfortable--young blonde man and both of you are now lying in a tangled bundle of blankets on the carpet. You want to claim that you're uncomfortable in this sort of situation, but you're surprisingly not.

You eventually feel the overwhelming urge to pee and attempt to get up silently from your position on the floor to go to the bathroom. However, the moment you move Dave latches onto you further, mumbling a little and curling in on you more. He doesn't wake up though, so you carefully lift his arm and lower it to the floor where you were previously lying and exit the living room. You do turn back to make sure that he didn't wake up, and darn it he's still asleep but still pouting slightly, with his legs twisted up in the blanket and hair in a mess. You can feel yourself blushing, so you quickly make your escape before you can reflect on your bro's appearance further.

When you return you find Dave awake, staring at you with ruby-colored eyes and a very confused expression. You smile nervously, trying to act casual and take a seat on the couch above his head, only for him to grasp your ankle and pull you back down on the floor by him. "What the hell was that for?" You ask, rubbing your now sore backside and squinting at him angrily.

You're surprised by his reply, as his lips are suddenly pressing hard against yours. This is really beyond your comfort zone--and what the heck, when has Dave  _ever_  acted like this?--so you pull away from him hurriedly, wiping a hand at your lips and staring at an equally shocked Dave. Without his glasses, his emotions are clearer than glass and he seems... almost more vulnerable? You're unsure how to describe it. Either way, you're a bit disturbed by the action--and somewhere in your conscious you want to repeat it, but you ignore it for now--and highly confused as to why he did it and he's currently scrambling around for his glasses, words tumbling out of his mouth in a flood. "--and it just like hit me like a semi going down the interstate at 75 while some guy who's trying to hit on some hot hitchiker is standing too far out and the ambulance gets trapped in traffic--"

"Dave, what  _was_  that? And I really don't need to hear a monologue about it, just an answer." You may love Dave--in a  _totally platonic manner, of course_ \--but his tendency to ramble always got on your nerves and despite his slight panic you were not feeling like being merciful on his confusing--and  _not hot_ \--ass at three in the morning. 

He abruptly stopped, stared at you for a few moments, then quickly descended into another long chain of spoken thought. "Well, I don't really know, it was kind of like one of those moments where you think it'd be ironic to do since it's kind of obvious we both ended up on the floor together like those stupid rom com movies Karkat forces us to watch with him and we're both gagging but they always end up looking at each other and then one pulls the other into a kiss and damn it I'm gonna kill 'im for playing those movies over and over instead of something at least slightly less terrible but then he'd pull the whole 'well isn't that ironic Strider' shtick and I have a reputation to uphold dude and--"

Before you even realize it, you're both again kissing, you grabbing his shoulders this time and silencing his lips with yours. He stiffens like a board at the sudden contact, but then he softens up and leans more into the kiss, hands hesistantly fluttering up the sides of your arms as you squeeze with your own tighter and can the extremely confused parts of your mind into a corner and focus more on what you're doing rather than what you're thinking--and afraid of.

When the two of you pull back, your breaths come out jaggedly and you can feel the soreness starting to creep into your lips. Dave's just as out of breath as you are, lips reddened and eyelashes slightly draped over his brilliant irises and fuck you want to kiss him again. You try to focus on what you  _think_  you were trying to accomplish first instead, and slightly out of breath speak quietly between the two of you with a smile on your face. "Seriously Dave, you need to shut up sometimes."

His whole expression brightens, a small smile slipping out. "Thank god I didn't manage to knock over your rocker completely or something, that'd be--" You kiss him hard again quickly, and his entire face reddens. "Okay, point taken."

You  _really_  don't get how your night turned out this way, but as the two of you make out for a while longer before collapsing on each other in a tiredly satisfied heap you can't find yourself worrying too much over it or regretting the happiness spread throughout your being.


End file.
